Gabriel Kaleo
Appearance A tall man with a toned physique and striking face. Gabriel keeps his brown hair and beard neatly trimmed, and on casual occasions dresses in a rather conservative and classy manner. Coupled with his mannerisms, it gives him an air of nobility. His Soul Armor is of purest white, with gold trimmings and a golden cross on the chest. A cape of rich blue is usually held in place by two simple golden clasps, designed to detach if enough force is applied so the cape comes off in combat if pulled. A it is common with soul armor, it changes little in apperance with a release or level growth, instead just becoming more substantial (thicker, more protection, covering more of the body) Personality Calm, colleted and methodical. Never rushes in and likes to do thing with minimal effort. His laid-back demeanor can initially cause people to think him arrogant or aloof, but they quickly learn that he takes his duties and position VERY seriously. A very polite person who respects the law and does things "by the book" whenever possible. Unless his enemies are truely henius, he will also treat them with respect and politness, however, he is no stranger to ocasional snark. He is a schemer and planer, always studying the task at hand or opponent carefully and preparing accordingly. While one of the strongest knights in Avalon and confident in his skills, he leaves little to chance and always has a few tricks up his sleeve, in the event that his own power fails him. Earlier in his life he was very much like Kuchiki Byakuya - reserved, hard to approach, with emotions kept in a tight lock internally. When he was paired with Uriel at the military academy he was at first dissatisfied, for he didn't think much of him back then. And the reson why soon become apparent - despite the difference in their mannerisms, the two very very much alike, hence why the instructors paired them to being with. The paired training and the soul sharing ritual has had a profound effect on both men - Gabriel has become far more open and approchable and his bond to his "brother" is stronger than steel. History Born in a family who served Avalon since it's inception, Gabriel was groomed with the expectation of joining the Academy and serve as a Soul Knight, following the family tradition. With his tutoring all geared in that direction, by the time he joined the academy he already had above average knowledge and skills, especially in history, strategy and tactics. The arrogant and stuck-up personality he used to have was broken over time by the expousre and experiences in the Academy, and most of all, by the soul bond with Uriel. Abilities Soul Resonance: Gabriel has a special bond with his paired knight, Uriel. As such he is stronger when fighting near him and in case Uriel is incapacitated or dies, he can use his zanpakto as if it were his own. Impressive Strength: Gabriel is above average in hight and body build, possesing significant strength even without any enchancments. High Intellect and Perception: Gabriel is very smart - indeed, frighteningly so. But there are many kinds of intelligence and the ones he excells are in the realm of planing and perception. Both quick deduction methods and meticolous and tedious research are very well known to him, and he usually has a contingency plan for almost anything. High Spiritual Pressure: As expected of a captain-class shinigami, Gabriel posses a high spiritual pressure. Masterfull Fighter: A mix of various martial arts and swordsmanship techniques make Gabriel a dangerous opponent. Unlike most shinigami who rely on pure swordplay, Gabriel prefers to use hooks, grabs, grapling and wrestling to limit, trip or incapacitate opponent. This "close and personal" fighting style make it difficult for the enemy to use their weapons effectively. However, this is only *IF* he enters melee. Due to the powers of his soul blade, he prefers to keep his distance and (ab)use the speed and range advantage. : Gabriel is a master of Kido, being able to use high-level Kido without incantation and in various combinations. Spiritual Telekinesis: Average ability. He is restricted to pushing/pulling smaller objects. Equipment Soul Armor Captains penulam - similar to a haori, the penulam takes the form of a cloak or cape. It is marked with the insignia of the division and personal heraldy. Captains penulams are also items with power - the most common being hiding of the wearers spiritual pressure, altough there are many others with more esoteric uses. Teleportation amulet Mysterious canisters - small canisters Gabriel took from the research department. Very sturdy and easily concealed, they can be opened with a command word. Zanpakuto Lightbringer: Gabriels Zanpakuto, takes the form a normal, unassuming sword with nothing that destringuishes it from thousands of others. The spirit takes the form of an angelic warrior with wings of light , and it's personality mirrors it's apperance. Calm, wise, quick to forgive, slow to anger. PASSIVE ABILITY: Power store. Lightbringer can store excess reiatsu and release it on Gabriels command. This abilty is always on regardless of which state or form the blade is in - unless Gabriel specificly stops it. Shikai Shikai: Lightbringer is released by the command "Dispell all darkness". The sword glows, elongates and takes the form of an ornate, spotless longsword with a highly reflective and shiny blade and white handle. Once in this state, Gabriel has limited control over photons. :*'Piercing Light': photons of light stimulated at a matching frequency and directed along the length of the blade. A laser beam. Gabriel can control the wavelength/frequency and any other attribute, making the laser visible to a human eye (or not) or changing it's color. Since it travels at the speed of light, this attack cannot be dodged after it is unleashed. A target can only dodge beforehand by watching the movement of the blade. :*'Blade of Light': This is actually two attacks in one, but they are indestinguishable one from another. The blade glows and grows to three to four times it's length and width. This is mostly illusory as photons are held static around the blade, making it appear larger when it actually isn't. When an enemy attempts to parry the giant blade he finds there is nothing physical to parry, as his own blade just passes trough. This creates a perfect opening for Gabriel to thrust. Alternatively, the blade may actually contain enough photons to burn and hurt, so ignoring it may also end up hurting the enemy. :*'Illuminate': The blade grows blindingly white, bathing the entire area in blinding light. Mostly used to temporarily confuse opponents or as a giant flaslight. The blade can also flash each time it strikes or is struck, blinding the oppoent. Gabriel and his allies are compeltly unaffected by this light. :*'Distortion': By bending light Gabriel can make an object invisible. This does not prevent enemies from using other detection methods, such as sound, touch or reiatsu. Bankai Bankai: Light of the Pure Heavens: once released, Gabriel achieves total control over photons in a staggeringly massive radius, as well as increase in his strength, speed and spiritual pressure. :* Rain of Punishing Light: Gabriel fires a beam into the heavens and a downpour of blades made of compacted photons comes falling on an area. :* Sanctuary: A large colum of golden light falls from the heavens and engulfs Gabriel. It is in many ways similar to the negacion of a Menos Grande. Gabriel cannot be attacked or influenced, but he cannot attack or influece anything outside of the column either. This technique does drain his spiritual energy rather quickly, so he cannot mantain it for long. :* Lights Final Judgment: Plasma Sphere: An immensily powerfull technique, but one that requires some set-up time. It can be further boosted by the stored energy in the blade. Once activated, points of light slowly begin to appear in a sphere around the combatants. The sphere can be as large as Gabriel wants, altough the bigger the spehere, the longer it takes for it to set up, but he can freely move and attack in that period, as he sphere is esentially self-building. After a while, the shell of the hollow sphere grows denser and when the points of floating light are separated only by a few cm of space, it is complete. Contact with any of these points is like being hit with a giant burning hammer - the victim is burnt and hurled to the center, trapped within the sphere. Gabriel then unleashes a white-hot laser beam from the blade right into the top of the sphere, and the beam begins bouncing around inside the sphere. Gabriel can pulse-fire the beam to create millions of weaker reflecting beams or thousands of stronger ones. It is interesting to note that the beams don't go away untill they depoist all of their energy, so the longer the sphere is active and the more energy Gabriel pours into it, the more powerfull or more numerous the bouncing beams become. The sphere becomes a death trap and the enemy is assaulted from every angle and every side by invisible, light-speed attacks. :* Lights Final Judgment: Sun's Requiem: If the enemy is somehow still alive, the final step can be activated. With a crushing motion of his hand, the sphere begins to contract. The intensity of the beams and the pressure inside the spehre begin increasing exponentially, esentially turning into a miniature sun, obliderating anything caught inside. This drains Gabriel significantly, even with the stored energy use, and is very dangerous. Should Gabriel loose control, the miniature sun may collapse, causing an explosion equal to a large fusion warhead. Behind the Scenes Gabriel is named after archangel Gabriel, "the Strength of God" (But of course!) The last name Kaleo is elvish for "light" Category:Soul Knights Category:Fanon Character Category:Shinigami